The princess and her dragon
by LuckyLucyxx
Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfilia has a best friend who is part dragon. His name is Natsu Dragneel. One day he tells Lucy that he is in love with her after which Lucy immediately replies that she feels the same way about him. But what will they do when Lucy's father tells her that he eranged a marriage for her with someone she doesn't know? Rated T for possible future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator's POV**

Lucy Heartfilia woke up on a beautiful Sunday morning. She wasn't just some ordinary girl. She was the princess of Fiore. She stood up from her enormous canopy bed and walked up to the balcony. She couldn't deny how beautiful the view was. Looking at it she wondered how it would be like to live a normal life. Lucy wasn't cut out to be a princess. She didn't want all the jewels, crowns and fancy dresses. She wanted to have friends, go on adventures,… Not that the servants at the castle weren't nice to her, but it got quite lonely sometimes. She only had one good friend. And that friend was standing outside, waving at her.

Natsu Dragneel was her best friend and they did everything together although her father didn't approve of this. Lucy didn't care though. No one could take their friendship away. The only reason why her father didn't like it was because he wasn't royalty and oh, yeah, he's a dragon. At least, part dragon. A dragon slayer to be exact. Aside from the horns on his head and the few red scales on his muscled arms, he looked like an ordinary human.

Natsu could also control fire, being the dragon slayer that he is. She had always admired it. It was so beautiful. He even could make some small fireworks if he wished to.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled "Do you want to go fishing?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a moment!" she yelled back.

She dressed up and ran out of her room. She carefully tried to avoid the servants. That way she wouldn't have to explain she was going fishing with Natsu again. Not that they cared, but what they would do was tell her father. And that never turns out well. She finally reached the front door. As she gave herself an imaginary hive five for not being spotted by the servants, she heard someone yell "Lucy?! Where are you going?!" She turned around to see Spetto.

"I'm going fishing with Natsu. Bye!" Lucy yelled before running outside, making her escape. She heard Spetto say "She's so much like her mother..." just as the door closed but she didn't think of it too much. Lucy found Natsu sitting on a marble bench in the flower garden at the back their house.

"You look beautiful as always." he said while standing up.

"Thank you" Lucy replied, trying not to blush "Shall we head for the forest?"

"Yeah, I know a great spot for fishing."

"Okay, let's go there."

 **Lucy's POV**

We reached the lake in the middle of the forest. I was glad that I didn't wore a long dress but instead a short blue skirt with a white top that had a blue cross on it. I hated dresses. Way to inconvenient. I looked at Natsu and noticed he had been holding a basket.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"I thought it would be fun to have a picnic when were done fishing." he smiled.

We sat down near the lake and started fishing in silence. After we've had our picnic an hour later Natsu asked if I wanted to go for a swim with him. It was very hot that day so I immediately agreed. Luckily I was prepared and wore a white bikini underneath. When I had took of my top, skirt and shoes, I looked over at Natsu. He was wearing orange swimming trunks which looked great on him. Only now, I noticed how muscled he really was. When I looked up at his face I saw that he was staring at me as well. I immediately looked away as I started blushing. Suddenly I was being tilled into his arms. He held me bridal-style as he started running towards the lake and jumped in it, still holding me.

As we got in, I immediately started shivering "It's too cold!"

"Wait, let me heat it up for u." Just as he said that, it already started getting warmer.

"Thank you. That's a lot better."

Then suddenly he went underwater. I didn't trust this. Just as I thought that I was being thrown in to the air. I landed with a big splash back into the now heated water. When I came back above, I saw him laughing at me.

"You're gonna regret that" I laughed.

"And how are you going to do that? You can't catch me. I'm a ninja. Nin-nin."

I splashed him in return.

"You wanna start a fight?" Natsu dared me.

"Bring it on!"

Natsu and I started splashing each other until we stopped ten minutes later. We swam to the shore and lay down in the warm rays of sunshine.

"That was fun" I laughed.

Natsu smiled "Yeah and I totally won"

"No, you did not."

"Yes, I did."

I playfully slapped him on his shoulder as he looked at me.

"Hey Lucy, what do you actually think of me?"

"Well, you're an amazing person, you're funny, you always cheer me up,… Why?"

"Oh, no reason... So, do you like me?" He asked as he sat up.

"Of course I do silly. You're my best friend!"

"Your best friend, I see."

Natsu suddenly looked sad.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"No, it's just… What if I like you more than just as a friend?"

"Natsu..." I looked at him confused. Was he telling me he loved me?

"You know what? Let's just forget about it. I'm going home." He stood up and started walking away. I immediately chased after him.

"Natsu wait!" I yelled just as I got hold of his arm. He hesitatingly turned around but didn't dare look me in the eye.

"Do you love me?" I asked him.

"Lucy, just forget what I said-"

"Do you love me?" I interrupted him.

"Yes." He answered quietly. I almost didn't hear him. But I did and what he said was all I needed to know.

I entwined my hands behind his neck and pulled him close. Just as he looked up at me, I kissed him.

At first he was hesitating, as if he didn't believe this was real, but than he took hold of my face and kissed me back. When we were done kissing, he pulled me close into his arms.

"I love you too, Natsu. I've always loved you. I just wast afraid to tell you, afraid that it would ruin our friendship if you didn't love me back."

"I know what you mean. Let's go home." He answered.

I nodded in return. He took hold of my hand and entwined our fingers. That's how we walked back home again. Hand in hand. My life couldn't get any better.

When we reached my house, I looked at Natsu. 

"Clime up to the balcony in about thirty minutes. I left the balcony doors open." I told him.

"Sounds like a plan." he answered.

He gave me a kiss and walked away.

I went inside my house and went straight to the dining room. My father was already waiting there for me. So I quickly sat down in the chair on the other side of the table.

"You're late." he says.

"I know, I'm very sorry father. It won't happen again." I answered.

"That's what you tell me every time. When will you start to realize that you have a duty to fulfill for this country, Lucy? You're a princess. Start acting like it."

"Yes father."

"So, first of. Stop wearing those peasant clothes. This is not how a princess should be dressed. What will the people think? I've tolerated it, up until now, but I won't do that any longer. From now on you'll start dressing like it should be. You understand?"

"Yes father."

"Secondly, I heard you were gone with that dragon boy again today. You know what I think of him."

"Yes father, but about that. Natsu and I are-"

He interrupted me "Hold you're words until I'm done. I'm not finished yet."

"Sorry, father."

"As I was saying. I don't want you hanging around with that dragon scum."

Now I was angry "He isn't-" I started yelling but he interrupted me again by holding up his hand.

"I don't want you hanging out with that boy! And that's it! Also, the other thing that I wanted to tell you is that I found you a betrothed. What will he think of me when he sees you hanging out with men other than him?!"

I was in complete shock. What did he just say? Betrothed? Did I have to marry someone that I don't know? There was only one person that I wanted to marry and that person was Natsu.

He continued speaking "You're betrothed is a wealthy prince named Loki. This marriage will do good to our family and kingdom. You're lucky that I could arrange this marriage seeing it will bring good prosperity to the kingdom."

"But father, I don't want to marry someone I don't know. I want to marry someone I love. You see Natsu and I, we're in love and-"

"Enough! You will marry the betrothed I chose for you, inherit his riches and rule the kingdom together! That's final! And I don't want to hear any other word about that outcast!" He interrupted me for the millionth time.

I stood up from where I was seated and spoke up "I see, money is more important to you than you're daughter's happiness. I won't forgive you for this. Ever!" After saying that, I stormed off. I went up to my room where Natsu was already waiting for me.

"Hey Lucy" he said as I closed the door "What do yo think about going to town tomorrow? I heart there will be a feast to celebrate the engagement of some prince and princess. It sounds like a lot of fun and-" He stopped speaking as he saw tears streaming down my face as I turned around.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Don't you want to go to the festival? If you don't want to go it's fine." He asked me.

"No Natsu, that's not it. What's wrong is that that princess is me." I told him.

He seemed confused as he asked "What do you mean?"

"I'm engaged, Natsu. My father found a betrothed for me. He told me just now." I explained.

"But that can't be," Natsu continued "You're mine, Lucy. I love you. Maybe if we tell him he'll understand. Maybe-"

"You think I didn't try, Natsu?" I interrupted him "I told him you're the only one I love, the only one I want to marry. But do you think my father cares? The only thing that he does care about is money."

He went silent. He looked at the ground as he balled his fists.

"God dammit!" He yelled as he hit the mirror next to him to pieces. His hand came back bleeding.

"Natsu, you've hurt yourself. Go sit on the bed." I said and ran over to the bathroom that was adherent to my bedroom. There, I took a pair of tweezers, a wash cloth that I made wet, a towel and a bandage. I ran back to my room and started getting all the tiny mirror pieces out of his hand with the pair of tweezers. After that I washed the blood away. While I was bandaging his hand, the tears started running down his face as well. "Lucy please. I can't live without you. I love you. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Please..." He started begging which made me cry even harder. "I don't want to leave you either Natsu. But there's nothing I can do. If only there was a solution..." I explained heartbroken. After that he didn't say a word.

"There were some pretty deep cuts. You should go to a doctor to get some stitches. I'll come with you." I told him as I finished up.

He took grasped my hand when I stood up. I looked down at him. He still was looking at the ground as he said "There is something you can do." Than he looked up at me and continued "Run away with me, Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the second chapter of 'the princess and her dragon'. I hope you like it and please leave a review! ^^**

 **-LuckyLucyxx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _Natsu grasped my hand when I stood up. He still staring at the ground as he said "There is something you can do." Than he looked up at me and continued "Run away with me, Lucy."_

 **Lucy's POV**

Run away? It had never crossed my mind. But now, it seemed perfect. That means I could be free, make friends,… and most important: I could be with Natsu.

"We could explore the world together, meet new people, go on adventures,… What do you think?" Natsu asked me.

"Yes, I'll go pack my things." I answered

After I had said that I started packing a backpack I had laying around in my closet. I took some clothes, a toothbrush, shampoo, soap, toothpaste,… and lastly I took all the money I had. After that I put on some 'peasant people clothes' as my father liked to call it. I also threw on a cloak so no one could recognize me and also gave one to Natsu.

Then I looked up at Natsu and said "Let's go"

We started walking towards the balcony where Natsu tied a rope to it.

After we climbed down, I looked up at Natsu and said "First we need to go into town to get your hand some medical attention. Let's go."

Then we started running towards the city nearby

Once we were in the city we looked for a doctor. There weren't that many people out on the street, but I found an old lady who was gentle enough to take me to a doctor. I thanked her again when we arrived and knocked on the door of the doctor's house. After a few minutes a tall man with gray hair peeked outside.

"Who are you people and why are you here so late at night?" he asked us.

I answered "I'm sorry to bother you at this hour sir, but my friend has hurt himself and needs stitches."

After I said that he opened the door and signed for me and Natsu to come inside. After he checked if no one followed us, he closed the door. The doctor lead us towards a room which you wouldn't say was a doctor's office. It had a wooden floor, a few cabinets, shelves with books on it,… and in the middle was a table with some chairs around it. Natsu sad down on one of them.

"I'm sorry I had to be so sneaky." He explained "But in these days you can't be careful enough. Where are you hurt?"

Natsu showed the doctor his hand. After the doctor took the bandages off, he said "You indeed need some stitches."

I saw the doctor clean his hands before taking all the material he needed and heading towards Natsu.

"I'm sorry to ask, but what did you mean when you said that you can't be careful enough these days?" I asked the doctor.

He sighed and looked at me "Our country hasn't been the same since queen Layla died."

My heart ached a little as he mentioned queen Layla, my mom.

He continued "Life used to be great. The people had a good life. We had parties of which queen Layla used to join us, we could afford food,… we were free. But not anymore. The king has gotten bitter since our queen died. He keeps all the money to himself and treats the people like we're some kind of slaves. He let's us work non-stop. The people have some hope again now that the princess is going to marry someone. The people believe she will take the place of her father and rule the country like queen Layla did."

"But you don't believe that?" I asked when I noticed he kept saying 'the people' and not 'we'.

The doctor shook his head "I do believe that she would make a wonderful queen, that she would a good ruler of the kingdom. Just not like this."

"What do you mean?"

He gave me a sad smile "It isn't right like this. The princess marrying a total stranger? That isn't like her. She wouldn't be happy. Plus her father would never let someone else besides him rule the kingdom, let alone a woman. Even if he dies he wouldn't cede his throne to his daughter. He would make her husband the new king. I'm sure of that. The only thing there's left to do is stop the marriage and let the princess be the rightful ruler once it's her time."

I nodded "I don't agree with the king's method of ruling either."

The doctor smiled "You know, I heard the princess had run away. I guess there still is some hope."

After he said that, he finished stitching Natsu's hand.

"You're good to go now. The wound will probably heal in about a week. Once a week has passed, you can remove the stitches." The doctor told Natsu.

Just at that moment I saw palace guards walking by trough the window. They showed the lady a piece of paper, which I knew had my face on it, and asked her something. After that, the lady nodded and pointed towards the doctor's house we were in now. After that, the guards started walking towards the house.

"I think we need to go..." I said to Natsu who had also noticed the guards outside.

The doctor bend down and raised the carpet which relieved a hatch. He opened it and said "Quick, go in here. It's a secret escape. It will bring you to the border of the forest."

Natsu and I did as he said after he handed us a torch to light the way.

Be fore he closed the hatch I asked him "Wait, why are you helping us? The guards will lock you up in the dungeon and even kill you if they know you helped us escape."

The doctor again gave me a sad smile "I still have hope the king will be defeated and a rightful ruler will rise to the throne."

Than he showed me a tattoo on his arm. It were two sorts that crossed each other. I didn't need further explanation, this man was a member of the rebellion.

He continued speaking "Find the Fairy Tail guild. They will help you. It was an honor serving you, princess."

Than he bowed to me before he closed the hatch.

All this time he had knew that I was the princess?

I looked up at where the hatch was and said "Don't worry. You're sacrifice won't be in vain."

"We should go, Lucy." Natsu than said.

I didn't hesitate a single minute more and started walking down the path with Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the third chapter of 'the princess and her dragon'. I hope you like it!**

 **-LuckyLucyxx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

I followed Natsu down the damp path looking for an exit. It felt like we had been walking for days, but it probably was only an hour. All this time I kept worrying about the doctor. Natsu must have noticed because he turned around and took my hand and looked me in the eye.

"It's not your fold, Lucy. He made this choice. It was very brave of him to do so. The only thing we can do now is do as he says and find the Fairy Tail Guild. Maybe then we can still save him."

I nodded my head in agreement. He was right, it wasn't the time to be worrying. Just then, we saw a stair leading up to another hatch. Natsu climbed up first and opened the hatch carefully, seeing if there was no one outside. He looked at me and gave a nod to signal me we were good to go.

Once outside Natsu and I saw all kinds of ships. It varied from small fisher boats to huge ships with pearly white sails. People were walking around in sailor suits or were just here to buy some fish from the market. Although I didn't know why they would want that. The monstrous fish were staring at me with their googly eyes, ready to attack with their razor-sharp teeth although they were already that. They looked like nothing I've ever seen before. I kept reminding myself that they were already dead, ready to be eaten. Furthermore, there was a salty smell coming from the sea, prickling my nose. Behind us was a forest like the doctor said and in front of us was a harbour.

"Put on your cloak so no one will recognise you." Natsu told me. Once I did that, we came out of our hiding spot and blended into the crowd. Just as we did that, we saw the crowd gathering around a person standing on a small stage. When I got closer, I saw that the person was one of the palace guards who was now holding a scroll.

"People of Fioré," The guard spoke up "I bring you the news that our beloved princess had been kidnapped. The kidnapper is a dragon that is known as Natsu Dragneel." Just as the guard said that, whispers started to emerge from the crowd. "Kidnapped?!" I heard Natsu mumble. I quickly shushed him. The guard continued "Natsu Dragneel is described as having spiky, pink hair, muscled arms and his height is about 147cm. We had a sketch drawn of him so you can be sure to recognise him. The one who finds him and the princess will be greatly rewarded. Any tips on his whereabouts are also welcome. You may continue now."

I quickly pulled Natsu's hood over his head. I hoped no one had noticed him. I looked around and saw that the people were already minding their own business again. It seemed like the gathering just now, had never happened.

"That was close." I told Natsu. "Let's get out of here."

Suddenly, we heard someone scream from the crowd. We looked over and saw that it was an old lady.

"Someone help me! That man stole all of my jewels!" The old lady yelled.

Before I could stop him, Natsu went after the thief. He quickly caught up to him and tried to tackle him. He succeeded. Natsu took the jewels from the thief and spoke up "Get out of here now and don't return because next time I won't be this friendly!"

The thief ran off as fast as he could while Natsu returned the jewels to the old lady.

"Here you go." Natsu said.

The old lady answered "Thank you so much young man! How can I ever repay you?"

When the lady started taking a few jewels Natsu held up his hand "I don't need any repayment. Your gratitude is enough for me. I'm happy I could help."

Just as he said that the lady looked up at him and pointed her finger at him "It's you!"

After that she started yelling again "It's the dragon boy that kidnapped our princess!"

Of course, everyone looked over to see what was happening when someone from the crowd yelled "Get him!"

We started running like our lives depended on it, which I guess they did, when suddenly we got pulled into an ally. A minute passed when we saw the crowd running by as a hand covered my mouth. When the crowd was gone, I looked up at the one who pulled us over. It was a beautiful lady with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an armour in which I could see my reflection.

"Come with me if you want to live." She told us.

So, we did as she told us. We followed the scarlet haired girl to one of the ships. We boarded the ship after looking behind us to make sure no one followed. Natsu and I said down taking a minute to let the relieve that we were save settle in.

"Set sail!" I heard someone aboard yell.

I looked up and took in my surroundings. The scarlet haired girl was now at the stir talking to a tiny old man with a white beard. Furthermore, there was a girl with blue hair talking to a guy with long, wavy black hair and a lot of piercings. The girl had a yellow ribbon tied in her hair and was holding a book. She seemed to be scolding the guy about something.

A bit further was a guy with short, spikey black hair who was wearing nothing but his underwear, which he didn't even seem to notice. Next to him was a girl with blue hair who was clinging on to him for dear life. Then there were two girls and a guy, all with white hair, talking to each other. They seemed to be siblings. To my left was a girl with brown hair who was drinking a barrel of beer. Lastly, to our right was a tiny girl with long blue hair who was looking at the sea.

Before I noticed her coming up to me, the girl with the yellow ribbon tied in her blue hair reached out a hand to me and said "Hello, my name is Levi. Welcome aboard Fairy Tail."

That's when I realized. I've heard of them before. I looked up and saw a red flag with a symbol on it and above that one was a black flag with a skull on it. This isn't any ordinary ship. This is a pirate ship.

 **A/N: Okay, first of, I want to apologies. I am so sorry that I have been away for so long!  
I just hate that I turned into one of those writers that starts a story full of hope and promises but then forgets all about it. I mean, it's not like I've forgotten about it, I just didn't have any time to write. I'm in my final year of high school and we just got so many assignments plus we're having finals now so… Also, because this is my last year of high school, I'm going to college next year. That's why I really need to study. And I know that's not an excuse, but please forgive with me. But before I start collage I have about 3 months of vacation so there'll be plenty of time to write :) So, please be a little patient and I promise I'll update more this vacation! ;)**

 **Furthermore, I want to thank to some people :)**

 **NaLu and InuKag, 00nighthowler00, court 181 and MarSofTheGalaxies thank you so much for the reviews! It really means a lot to me that people like my story, it motivates me to write more ;)**

 **Also to the guest reviewer: Thank you for the review and pointing out that it's arranged. I didn't notice since English is not my native language. Now I know how it's spelled correctly :)**

 **MarSofTheGalaxies: Thank you for pointing that out. I must've forgotten to add the pairing to the filter. So, thank you ;)**

 **-LuckyLucyxx**


End file.
